About a Girl
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Rei likes Mariah. Mystel likes Mariah too. Will Mystel get to Mariah before it's too late?


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

About a Girl

**Summary**

Rei likes Mariah. Mystel likes Mariah too. Will Mystel get to Mariah before it's too late?

**.**

Mystel wasn't sure what it was that brought him to the White Tiger village in the first place but he was sure glad he had come in this direction. It was a beautiful place located within the hills surrounded by nature. There was a grand forest full of wildlife providing visitors a chance to enjoy a walk and get close with nature while the lake with the waterfall was a good refreshment. But it wasn't the scenery that made him stay.

"It's about a girl, isn't it?" said Ming Ming, casting her blond friend an all-knowing look.

Mystel snorted. "What made you think that?" It wasn't like he had mentioned his encounters with the girl to his teammates. His teammates would either make a big deal out of the situation or not say anything at all. Boris had made it clear that romantic relationships were discouraged because it 'was a distraction'. A boat load of shit that was, but Mystel wasn't going to argue with the man.

"Oh come on, you think I haven't noticed your 'random absences' from group meetings? Garland is considering not putting you on the starting line up because you never show up anymore," Ming Ming replied, giving him a smirk. "So, who is this wonder woman?"

"It's nothing, honestly." Talking about girls with a girl wasn't something he wanted to discuss. But try as he might to avoid the topic, he knew he was going to cave to Ming Ming eventually. All she had to do was give him the innocent puppy dog look she used to 'woo' her crowd over and he would tell her anything. Damn her.

Just as he expected, she pulled the look on him. "If you're having girl problems, I can help. I am a girl in case you might have forgotten."

He lifted a brow, giving her a quizzical look. "I haven't forgotten; it's just... it's no big deal, really." Besides, Mariah seemed interested in another guy anyway. What was his name again? Rei? There was no way she would be interested in him. Somehow, that depressed him. "So, how was your day today?"

Her mouth curved into a smirk. "What's her name? Do I know her?"

If he didn't confess now, he knew Ming Ming would continue to pester him for his remaining days. Taking in a deep breath, he lifted his gaze and looked at her directly. "Mariah."

A smile broke out across her face. "Aw, that's so adorable! Mystel has a crush!"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"No."

"Don't deny it, lover-boy."

He crossed his arms, and turned away from her, not wanting to look at the look of triumph on her face. Fortunately, none of his other teammates were around to hear that truth. "What's this about Mystel?" Shit. So much for that thought. Brooklyn strutted into the room, his hands dug deep into the pockets of his jacket.

"Nothing," came Mystel's quick reply.

"Mystel likes Mariah!" Ming Ming blurted.

Brooklyn's smirk widened. "Maraih? Isn't that the girl from the White Tiger team? The one who loves pink just a little too much?" No answer came. "Doesn't she have the hots for Rei? I overheard Tyson teasing Rei about it the other day. Apparently, Rei's going to ask Mariah out on an official date soon." He looked in Mystel's direction, "You should probably act if now before its too late, blondie."

Mystel glared. He hated the new nickname Brooklyn dubbed him. The old Brooklyn never joked around, but that Brooklyn was long gone. After the battle with Tyson at last years' tournament, Brooklyn had changed into a new person. He wasn't serious anymore; he liked making jokes... and the jokes were usually at Mystel's or Garland's expense. "Please don't call me that."

"But you are blond? What else am I supposed to call you?"

"My name, perhaps?"

Brooklyn chuckled. "All jokes aside, you should make a move before Rei does."

"There's no point. They both clearly like each other." He too had overheard the conversations between the Bladebreakers regarding Rei's relationship with Mariah. They both grew up together in the same village and Rei taught her how to blade. How on earth could he beat that history? Rei had known Mariah all his life; Mystel had only known her for a year. "Besides, Boris will disprove anyway." Although Boris' career of world dominance had ended, Boris still coached the BEGA team. No one else wanted to sponsor them because they were scared of Brooklyn.

Ming Ming waved a hand dismissively, "Oh who cares what Boris thinks? He can't stop sexual attraction between a guy and a girl. You know what? I'll call Mariah right now!" She brought her hand to her top and reached down into her cleavage to pull out her galaxy. She began to press the numbers in, while Mystel watched in panic.

"What are you doing?"

She gave him a blank stare. "Giving Mariah a call."

He lunged forward in an attempt to knock the phone out of her hands, but Ming Ming moved out of the way before he could even touch the phone. Mystel resigned; if he dared to land a hand on her, Ming Ming would cry wolf and Boris would accuse him of sexual harassment. So he slumped his shoulders and watched while she brought the phone to her ear.

"Hi Mariah! How are you?"

"Great, how are you?" Of course Ming Ming would put Mariah on speaker.

Ming Ming smiled in Mystel's direction, giving him a wink, "I think we should hang out."

How in the hells did Mariah and Ming Ming become good friends anyway? He never witnessed them sharing a conversation, but now they acted like best friends. Girls were indeed strange creatures. Enemies one day, besties the next. "Oh... I don't know if I can. Rei wants to take me somewhere special tonight, he says it's really important."

Rei was probably going to propose or something. "Fuck," Mystel muttered.

"What was that, Ming Ming?"

Ming Ming slapped Mystel. He faked a hurt gasp which only earned him another slap. "Nothing."

"We could go hang out another day?"

"Hmm, I'm only free today unfortunately. Boris is going to take us on some crazy spiritual camp over the next few weeks then the tournament starts... so today is the only free day. I haven't seen you in quite awhile, Mariah. Surely, Rei can wait another day?"

Then there was silence. A few brief seconds of silence. "You are right, Rei can wait another day. I'll tell him I'm catching up with the girls first. I guess I'll see you... where?"

"The spring carnival down at the local park," Ming Ming replied. "You don't mind if Brooklyn and Mystel tag along?"

"Sure, I don't mind. I'll see you soon then."

Ming Ming gave Mystel a wide grin. "Make sure you look good. You too Brooklyn."

"I _always_ look good," Mystel commented. "This isn't a date anyway, why can't we just go as we are?"

Ming Ming rolled her eyes and sighed as a response. "Alright... but if you ever manage to score a date with Mariah, you need to work on your appearance." Well, that certainly lowered his self-esteem by a few notches. "We'll get Garland to drive us there." If someone other than Ming Ming asked Garland to drive them someplace, he would say no. He really was a grouch.

**.**

Hopefully, it won't take me months to finish the second chapter. That seems to happen a lot with me when it comes to writing two shots. As always, reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
